musikfandomcom-20200229-history
DJ Olde
'DJ Olde'http://www.djolde.com/#about-me, bürgerlich Jannis Schreiner (* 9. September 1989 in Speyer, Rheinland-Pfalz) ist ein deutscher DJ, MC und Musikproduzent. Leben Jannis Schreiner wuchs in Schifferstadt auf und entdeckte früh die Leidenschaft der Musik. Er nahm mit neun Jahren Schlagzeugunterricht und war Mitglied des Kinderchors im örtlichen Männergesangverein MGV 1860 Schifferstadt. Beeinflusst von zahlreichen Künstlern der Reggae– und Dancehallszene produzierte er mit 13 Jahren erste Mixtapes und teilte sie in den damaligen sozialen Netzwerken. Im Alter von 15 Jahren gründete er gemeinsam mit Freunden das S-Town Soundsystem. Im Alter von 16 Jahren gründete er das Soundsystem „Convict Sound“. Bestehend aus einer mehrköpfigen DJ Crew widmete sich Convict Sound Reggae- und Dancehall Sounds, die sie in zahlreichen Clubs und Bars auflegtehttp://face2face-magazin.de/2011/01/04/exklusiv-interview-mit-convict-sound-teil-1/. Etwa zwei Jahre später entwickelte sich parallel dazu das Soundsystem Convict Club Sound, das durch Black Beats, Hip Hop, Dancehall, Electro und Musikcharts–Tracks in der Pfalz und Umgebung bekannt wurde. Organisiert wurden Events wie z.B. "Die Feier in Speyer". Durch gut besuchte und beliebte Partys prägten die Mitglieder von Convict Club Sound zunehmend die pfälzische Partyszene, vor allem in den Städten Speyer und Landau, wo sie regelmäßig auftraten. In dieser Zeit begann Jannis Schreiber, als selbstständiger DJ aufzutreten. Im Internet stieg sein Bekanntheitsgrad durch zahlreiche Mixes, bei denen er an ungewöhnlichen Orten wie im Wald, im Schwimmbad oder in der Luft auflegt. Seit dem Summerjam Festivalhttp://www.kuvi.de/veranstaltung/29665_dancehall-arena-summerjam.html im Jahre 2012 war Jannis Schreiner neben seiner Arbeit als selbstständiger DJ zusätzlich als MC bei Sentinel Sound am Mikrofon auf mehr als 130 Shows innerhalb und außerhalb Europas anzutreffen. Mit Sentinel Soundhttp://www.intro.de/popmusik/sentinel-soundsystem als MC und als eigenständiger DJ ist DJ Olde seither international unterwegs, unter anderem in den USA und auf dem europäischen Kontinent. Mit Sentinel Sound spielte Jannis Schreiner unter anderem auf Veranstaltungen wie dem Summerjam Festival, Reggae Jam, Östroda, Geel, Afro Latino, Rototom Sunsplash oder Mamanera Beach und begleitete mit Sentinel Sound die gesamte Sean Paul–Tour durch Deutschland. 2015 spielte er als MC auf dem Splash 2015 zusammen mit dem DJ Essei. Weiterhin ist er mit Sentinel Sound jeden Monat in beliebten Dancehall-Clubs wie beispielsweise im Yaam (Berlin) anzutreffen. 2016 setzte er sich mit seiner Single Upside Down feat. Cameraman the Rapper, einer Neuauflage von Upside Down von Diana Ross, beim Big FM Newcomer Voting durch und ist seither mehrmals im Monat um 18.45 Uhr als DJ bei dem Radiosender zu hören.http://www.bigfm.de/programm/thema/dj-olde Als offizieller Big FM DJ legt DJ Olde nun auch auf Big FM Partys und Events auf. DJ Oldeshttps://www.music-news.at/interviews/dj-olde-the-party-animal/ Song ''Upside Dow, der im Januar 2016 auf dem Label des Produzenten DJ Sherry erschien, erreichte den 11. Platz in den MTV Charts und 700.000 Views auf dem Musikportal Spotify. Der Track schaffte es auf die Radio-Playlists bekannter Radio-Sender wie Big FM, Dasding, Black Beats FM, Jam FM und vielen anderen Radiosendern sowie auf allen McDonald's TVs deutschlandweit. Als offizieller gesponserter DJ für Numark und Denon DJ tritt Jannis Schreiner auf Musikmessen weltweit auf. Für seine Arbeit in der Pfalz als DJ Olde wurde er in diesem Jahr vom Landrat des Rhein-Pfalz-Kreises Clemens Körner geehrt, der ihn zum Paten für den Rhein-Pfalz-Wingert ernannte. Singles * Convict Club Sound ft. Affrogin & Lazy Brazy - Life Struggle * Convict Club Sound ft. Tasha - Lady Ride * Convict Club Sound ft. Boyan - Make you say (Chubb Records) * Convict Club Sound & Mr. Ice - Close to me * Cameraman the Rapper feat. DJ Olde - Upside Down (Yarada Ent. / Believe Digital) Weblinks * Website DJ Olde Page Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geboren 1989 Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:DJ (Deutschland) Kategorie:Musikproduzent (Deutschland)